


Tongue tied

by Tashonix



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (Jemma is tied up with scarves), A teensy tiny bit of plot, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Mini pep talk from Daisy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashonix/pseuds/Tashonix
Summary: An unexpected discovery finds Fitz flummoxed and Simmons fidgety, but together they discover that under the right circumstances being tied up is rather enjoyable.





	Tongue tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeggyLeggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyLeggy/gifts).



> This was born out of a long ago prompt from leggypeggys and many Friday night trash night convo's with our other trash trio buddy cassiannandor (who is also to thank for the title!). Enjoy!

“Jemma!” Fitz’s muffled shout came from the bedroom. 

With a sigh she closed her book and walked over. 

“Yes, Fitz?” 

“Have you seen my early DWARF prototypes?” He asked, twisting towards her from his position on the floor, papers strewn everywhere. 

“Well, if someone would adopt my filing system,” Jemma teased, rolling her eyes. 

“Ha! You are not projecting more of your OCD onto me thank you very much,” Fitz snorted and turned to continue rifling through the robe. 

“Well you don't see me struggling to find anything. Are you sure they're even here?” She retorted. 

“Yes, yes, I just wanted to revisit them, see if my idea for a bigger fuel cell is possible now,” his voice fading as he ventured further into the robe. 

“You'd think you of all people would have digitised by now,” Jemma mused as she admired the view, Fitz now on all fours. “I mean really it’s-,”

“Uhh, Jemma, what's this?” He'd cut her off mid-sentence as he turned to face her with a box in his hands. 

_Oh god._ She hadn’t meant for him to find it this way. 

“Tie ‘em down…,” Fitz trailed off and looked at her slack-jawed. 

She’d bought it on a whim months ago, thinking they’d enjoy trying it together. Only now it seemed ridiculous with the naked model spread on the box and Fitz’s bewildered expression. They’d both been tied up often enough, why she thought they might enjoy it in a different setting...

“Do you...do you,” he swallowed and tried again, “Do you not like what we’ve been doing?” 

“NO!” Jemma shouted. “I mean, that’s not, of course, I thought-,” words were failing her too as she watched Fitz hunched over the box, looking as if she’d just told him the earth was indeed flat.

“Thought?” His question tapered off as his fingers picked nervously at the box. 

She took half a step towards him then stopped herself. 

“Thought we could try it together,” her voice wavered as her hands flew to her neck, an incoherent mumble the only sound in their now still room. “It’s silly, I-,” she bolted out of the room, no longer able to stand it. 

“Jemma, wait!” Fitz cried out amongst the sound of papers shuffling as he scrambled to stand and follow her. 

It was too late. Thoroughly embarrassed she hastily grabbed her bag and fled the apartment. 

\---

Fitz stared at their closed apartment door in somewhat of a daze. He hadn't meant to make her upset, she’d just really surprised him. Going from looking for blueprints to a box with a spread-eagled naked woman on the lid was certainly a jolt to the brain. 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. She’d come back when she was ready, so in the meantime he should...Fitz walked to their bedroom and picked up the box again. 

“Starter kit they say,” he mused as he sat on their bed. 

He gingerly lifted the lid and perused the contents. 

The model on the cover greeted him again, this time adorning a small instruction booklet, and there were assorted scarves underneath. Fitz quickly skimmed through the booklet and set it aside. 

He stood and started tidying the papers he'd scattered everywhere, needing something, anything to gather his thoughts. 

Well, it wasn't like it was full BDSM. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but he was fairly certain neither of them were ready to take that step. 

It was just tying her up and the booklet made it clear it was all about the partner's’ pleasure which was a theory he definitely prescribed to. And it would be nice to be in control of being tied up for once...

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as his fingers brushed an old photo of them at their graduation from the Academy. So much had happened since then but as he stared at their smiling faces he was reminded more than ever of their bond and how much they loved each other. 

They could do this, they could do anything together. And if this was what she wanted, well, his anatomy was certainly on board. He’d just have to take the first step for her this time. 

Grinning, he strode back to the bed and picked up the booklet again. Now all he had to do was wait for her to return. 

\---

“Thanks for meeting me,” Jemma’s fingers toyed with her mug of tea as they sat in the furthest corner of her local cafe. 

“Well, you know me, I never miss a crisis,” Daisy chuckled and sipped her own drink. “So, is this a ‘too much aioli in the sandwich’ crisis or a ‘shooting a superior officer in the chest’ type of crisis?” 

“Shooting a superior officer in the chest, definitely.” 

Daisy’s eyes widened. 

“Fitz found…” Jemma’s whisper stuttered, her brain still not quite over him finding it like that. 

“Found…?” Daisy questioned. 

“A starter tie-me-down kit, with scarves,” Jemma’s face flushed as she rapidly fired the words out. 

Daisy raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue. 

“ _For sex!_ ” Jemma hissed. 

Thankfully everyone else was too invested in their own conversations to pay any attention to hers. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up,” Daisy raised her palms. “Let me get this straight. You, someone who has been kidnapped on multiple occasions, bought a kit whereby Fitz would tie you up and have his wicked way with you?” 

“Well, when you put it like that it sounds ridiculous, I-,” 

“And let me guess, he found it, you panicked, and instead of talking it out like rational adults you fled the scene?” 

Jemma nodded as Daisy started laughing uncontrollably. 

“It’s not funny!” 

“Oh it is!” Daisy wiped the tears from her eyes. “Seriously Jemma, you’ve survived HYDRA, going to another freaking planet, LMDs, the list goes on and yet you freak out when you have to tell Fitz you want him to tie you down and fuck you?” 

“Daisy!” Jemma couldn’t help but laugh herself. 

She was right though. Why was this so hard? She and Fitz were both consenting adults and it was only natural to want to try new things. They both loved each other and this didn’t change that. Jemma straightened her shoulders as Daisy smiled at her. 

“I’m going to do it,” she nodded and finished her tea, glad she had Daisy to put things in perspective. 

“Atta girl!” Daisy grinned and leaned over the table for a quick hug. “Now, tell me what else has been happening.”

\---

The apartment was deathly quiet when Jemma let herself back in, though the light in their bedroom was on. 

“Fitz?” She called out as she walked towards their room, stopping short in their doorway as she took in the sight of him standing at the end of their bed in nothing but boxers. 

“Get undressed and get on the bed.” 

Her thighs clenched and her mouth went dry as her heart started to race. The box was open on the end of their bed. 

“Now,” he barked. 

It was the voice he used when ordering lab techs and other agents and god was it a turn on. 

She’d come back with the intention of apologising and telling him she wasn’t upset if he didn’t want to try it, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t thrilled by this turn of events. 

“I’m still waiting,” he spoke again, though this time there was a slight quirk to his lips. “Arms up above your head and legs spread.”

Her heart beat faster as she hurried to comply, clothes pooling at her feet. Excitement beat order as she left them there and clambered on the bed. 

“Is this okay?” He spoke softly against her ear as she spread out. 

“Yes,” she whispered, shivering slightly as his lips trailed down her neck. 

“Good. Blindfold?” 

She shook her head, sure her eyes would fall closed anyway. 

Fitz kissed her softly before moving to tie her wrists and ankles, ensuring they weren't too tight. 

Jemma sighed as his fingertips briefly skimmed her stomach and shifted to smile at him. 

“I love you.” 

\--- 

_I love you._

She was incredible, stretched across their bed and practically glowing, her bright eyes and warm smile lighting his every nerve. 

“I love you, Jemma.” 

Her smile grew brighter still as he peppered her face with kisses. 

“Ready?” 

She nodded again as he plucked another scarf from the box. 

_Where to begin?_

The instructions had suggested a mixture of different stimuli - fabric, fingers, breath, lips - adjusting according to your partner's response and the areas they liked best. Jemma always did like his foot rubs…

She jolted slightly as he ran the scarf along an inner leg, his other hand gently caressing her foot. After a few moments he moved to kneading her foot with his hands, bending to kiss her ankle and anywhere else within reach. 

“Fitzzzz…,” Jemma sighed and as he looked up her eyes fluttered closed. 

Satisfied, he turned to give her other leg the same treatment then kissed a trail up her thigh, her hips shifting as he deliberately skirted her core, cheekily placing a kiss just above. Her hips chased him as he left a scorching trail with his mouth to the centre of her chest, again avoiding where she wanted him to go. 

“Fitz…,” she gasped and squirmed as he moved the scarf in flicking passes along her sides.

"Patience,” he chuckled. 

\---

_Patience!?_ He was driving her insane! All these teasing, fleeting passes. Although it was also making her rather hot under the collar…

She shifted and tried to press her thighs together, seeking some relief, when she felt one of his hands clamp down between her legs. 

“Not yet,” he tutted, grinning as he hovered over her. 

She opened her eyes briefly to mock glare at him but he merely winked at her.

Groaning, she squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to go with it as he returned to his maddening, random rhythm of kisses and caresses from the scarf.

It was mainly maddening because he had the knack of finding erogenous zones that weren't helping offer any relief to those other erogenous zones, winding her right up. 

How long he continued, stroking her everywhere but nowhere with his fingers, lips and that damn scarf she couldn't say and just as she thought she had reached her limit-

“Oh!” Jemma cried out as Fitz suddenly tweaked a nipple while his tongue found the other. 

She let out a soft moan and wiggled a little, willing him to move a little quicker as his mouth switched breasts and finally, finally his fingers wandered to where she wanted them most…

\---

His fingers brushed past her clit and as they dipped briefly inside Jemma jolted so hard that for a moment he thought she'd broken the headboard. 

Christ she was wet, so wet, as he curled his fingers inside her a few times before moving back to circle her clit. 

Jemma had turned her head to the side and was whimpering quietly, her hips moving as best they could. He knew she was close and picked up the rhythm, her breathing growing more frantic. When he felt her start to tense he bit down on her collarbone as she yelled, tugging violently against her restraints. 

Unable to wait any longer he shed his boxers as quickly as he could and untied her ankles. She was still panting hard when he grabbed her hips and as he plunged inside she moaned. 

All his finesse was gone, his teasing having wound him up just as much as he pushed himself in a hard and fast rhythm, Jemma’s ankles locking him in place. 

He could feel her walls grasping at him, her eyes shut tight and head tilted back in ecstasy. 

“Come on, Jemma,” Fitz panted, unable to hold on much longer. 

“Almost…,” she puffed, looking as ready to explode as he was. 

He reached down to circle her clit one more time and she detonated, climaxing so hard the headboard rattled as she pulled at the scarves and screamed. 

Fitz came right with her in one of the most intense orgasms of his life, clinging so tightly to her hips that he left handprints. 

He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard in his post orgasm haze until he heard a weak chuckle. 

\--- 

Jemma was still coming down from her earth shattering orgasm when Fitz collapsed on top of her. 

“Do you think you could untie me?” She smiled as his head tilted, brow furrowed in confusion and eyes still glassy with pleasure until they widened with understanding. 

“Oh!” 

Fitz scrambled off her hastily to untie her wrists, kissing the red marks where she'd pulled too tightly. 

“Thanks,” she kissed him as he rolled onto his back and snuggled into his side. 

Neither spoke for some time as Fitz absentmindedly stroked her side and her fingers danced across his chest. 

“So, that was…Brillia-,” Fitz started to break the silence. 

“Magnificent,” Jemma finished. “Definitely doing that again.” 

“Mmmhmm,” Fitz agreed. “Uh, about earlier-,” he cleared his throat. 

“I’m sorry-,” they both spoke at the same time. 

“You first,” Jemma smiled and kissed his shoulder. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look so horrified. You really caught me by surprise is all,” Fitz smiled at her a little bashfully as Jemma snorted. 

“And I'm sorry I overreacted and ran out.” 

“Let’s try to talk about any new, uh, developments next time,” he kissed her gently on the forehead and tugged her closer.

“Agreed. In the meantime…,” Jemma shot him a flirty look as her hand ventured south and gave his cock a few quick pumps. 

“Y-yes?” Fitz groaned. 

“Let's go with something tried and tested,” she rolled on top of him and kissed him feverishly, intending to stay in bed all evening. 


End file.
